Modular structures of various types, including modular structures specifically adapted for exhibitions, are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,533 to Jensen discloses a modular exhibit structure comprising panels and panel connectors. One drawback of such prior art is that the panels may be heavy and cumbersome, necessitating more than one person be involved in the assembly and disassembly of an exhibit structure.
There is a need for apparatus and methods that provide modular exhibit structures that are versatile, cost effective and capable of being assembled together quickly and easily by a single person.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.